Crazy Night
by IncreasedHeartbeat
Summary: Lindsay is just an ordinary girl with ordinary problems. Everything about her is normal, boring, and predictable. She never really had anything good happen to her except for one crazy night. Will her mood change to this new hot tempered prince?ZukoxOC Lat
1. 1: Crazy Night

Crazy Night

**A/N)Now before I do anything I bet you think you know what's going to happen don't you? Well your probably right, but don't keep your feelings away from reading this fan fiction. Lindsay is not based on me or anyone else I just came up with the name. Hope you like the story :-)**

**(Please take note that Zuko is still on the ship and with Iroh... yata yata. I think it was sad when he left Iroh :-( Darn you Zuko! Well just keep in mind that he is on the ship, with Iroh, and has his sexy pony tail back... EVEN though he is sexy without it ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or Zuko for that reason. Cough Cough. **

**-+-+-+-**

Lindsay was 14 years old and in two days she was going to be 15. She placed her hand on the mirror infront of her out lining her entire face.

"Wow... you still look like as if you were 12."

Lindsay sighed, she had short brown hair with a blue streak down her bangs since her mother wouldn't allow her whole bangs to be blue. She was 5'4 kinda short for her grade. She wasn't developed as much as a 14 year old should be. She had a disgusting color of Brown Algae for eyes. **(Yea, she's got it bad...)** Her taste in clothing was quite stupid too. Well right now she was wearing a black tank top and her under wear that was also black.

"I guess it's called, 12 going 15," Lindsay sighed and returned back to her bed staring up at the ceiling. "Ugh, tomorrow is block day and I have Civics first period. Crap." She pretended to sob as she hid her face within her pillow.

"Man my life is going down the wrong path."

-+-+-+-

There he was, burning fire by the second from his fists. He forced his fist forward sending one of his crew members down with fire. He puffed tons of air that could be mistaken as smoke. He. Was. Not. In. A. Good. Mood.

"Zuko! Zuko calm down this instance," his uncle pleaded as he stood from his chair excusing even a Pai Cho game, "Your training shouldn't end up with burns. This is just training. I know the Avatar-"

"Is still out there, we need to capture him. Set course to the Earth Kingdom." The Prince yelled before turning around stripping off his training top. "Bring in another."

His uncle shook his head before turning around towards the Crew Member getting ready to fight Zuko. "Just go relax." He told the crew member who nodded and turned around. Zuko turned to his uncle and narrowed his eyes, "This is training, do not interrupt."

"Zuko this isn't training, this is stress relief. Go meditate now and come back only when you are ready."

His uncle said in a more demand which was not like him. His nephew was again decieved by the trickery from the Avatar. And yet again was tricked and left there in the dust. Zuko huffed one large puff of smoke and stomped to his room in a stubborn-child-like-way. Once there he slammed the door and waved his hand, candles lighting by a pure blast of flames.

"Who does my uncle think he is? Ordering me around like that... I am the prince." Zuko crossed his arms at his stomach and glared daggers at the door thinking it was his uncle. Zuko stayed breathing heavily before slowly calming and his eyes turning back to content. He relaxed his arms by his side and collapsed onto his back, "Man, what have I done? I bet my uncle is really mad at me now... even though that isn't like Uncle." Zuko chuckled to himself before turning onto his side. He let out a long sigh and took a second before saying,

"Where is that basket that was filled with all the stuff Uncle found."

He swung his feet over his bed and walked towards the corner of his metal room and picked up this hand weaved basket that his uncle gave to him filled with weird voo doo/ charms/ things Zuko couldn't even think of a weird name for. He returned to his bed and sat down removing the cloth that covered the contents inside the basket. He quickly grabbed this doll thing that had needles in it. Zuko raised an eye brow to it (Since he only had one) and placed it beside him. "Strange." He said before picking up another doll and rolled his eyes placing that one with the other doll. After going through the whole basket he sighed and said, "So much for cheering me up."

But little did he know that a ruby gem imbented within some melted iron, tied with brown leather as a necklace was glowing inside the basket. Tonight was a full moon and _crazy _things happen on those nights.

-+-+-+-

"1.. is the lonliest number there can ever be... 2... could be just as bad as one but the lonliest number is number...1." Due to Lindsay's bad singing she sighed and turned back onto her back. She whistled the rest of the song and said, "Why is my life filled with the number 1? Why can't there be a number 2 in my life? Gah- things are just to complicated." Lindsay rubbed some of the yellow crust that was forming in her eyes since it was 11:48 p.m. She was suppose to be asleep way before this time but she didn't care. She stared out of the window which was placed infront of her bed so she could look at the moon as it rose above into the sky and down out of the sky. **(Sunrise.. sunset... sunrise.. sunset. SORRY I had to do that > )** She stared at the moon thinking of how she could of a better life if she had better friends, better siblings, better... everything! She didn't want a boy friend, rumors would start at the school making the boy emberrased and therefore dumping her. Even though that didn't happen to her, she could predict it. Since her life _is _predictable. She felt as if she had a crush on a boy, but suddenly stopped when she thought of the dreadful 'Boyfriend' she wasn't ready. Even though she was 14. Every so-called friend of hers brag about wanting a boy friend she simply replies with, "I am just not ready." With that reply she normally doesn't have friends. Thinking through all this complicating stuff her alarm ticked Midnight at the moon started to glow a red color.

"Whoa hoo... the moon is going blood shot." She grinned and climbed out of her bed walking to her window and placing her hands on the window seal. She wanted to see closer so she opened her window and stuck her head out. She wasn't to tall and her window was pretty high up. She glared and said, "Well this isn't going to work out." She turned around and walked a few paces back before running and jumping onto the window seal swinging her leg out and the other leg bending. **(She is sitting on the window seal, it's so much fun to do that ) **Lindsay loves to sing songs to her self, but she couldn't think of any songs except...

"1! Is the lonliest number there can ever be--" She kept singing that song adding her own twist to it as we zoom onto Zuko's POV.

-+-+-+-

It was in the middle of the night and Zuko couldn't get to sleep. He tried every little thing. Bathing, changing into sleeping robes, changing positions on the bed, talking to himself, meditating, melting candles one by one... and anything else along those lines. Zuko sighed and knew he was going to have to appologize to his uncle soon or he wasn't ever going to go to sleep with the feel of guilt in the pit of his stomach. Zuko sat up rubbing his eyes and swung his feet over the edge of his bed and hopped down. He went out bare footed wearing only a little robe over his bare chest and sleeping pants that went down and covered his ankles. His got burnt while training so he had to borrow one of the crew member's. He lit his fist and walked out onto deck since it was the only way to get to his uncle's room.

"Why did he choose to sleep on the other side of the ship, hmm? Knowing uncle he probably saw this coming and _wanted _to torture me by making me walk all the way on the other side of the ship!" Zuko glared making it to the other tower that was parallel to his own bed room. Before opening one of the doors on the corridor he felt a chill crawl up his spine. "What the...?" Zuko, who takes everything a little to bit seriously, turned around and walked back to deck and looked up staring up at the sky. His eyes widened at the moon which was completely red.

"What the! Is this some foul trickery..." Zuko hated to say this, "...again!" He turned around and was about to stomp back to his uncle's room before he felt his foot sink through the floor. He looked down and completely fell through his fist distinguishing and him falling in a complete abyss of darkness. **(Be afraid... be very afraid.. Zuko >:)**

...When awakening Zuko saw a dim light soon covered with a transparent glass and a... a... a... a... girl?

-+-+-+-

"1! OH YES! Is the lonliest NUMBAH- there COULD EVA' be...!" I think Lindsay was getting a little... _too _twisted in that song.

...Anyways...

She was about to continue until she felt a slight chill and looked up before being knocked out of the window and onto her bedroom floor with a loud thud. Once she regained recovery she rubbed her eyes before staring into some pair of Amber orbs. She didn't save any seconds before screaming her lungs out.

"PERVERT! BIRD WATCHING AT NIGHT!"

-+-+-+-

**Lol, I like that..**

**"PERVERT! BIRD WATCHING AT NIGHT!"**

**... heh Zuko must hate her already for labeling him already. **

**...Anyways...**

**Please review! Review is food and I need food to survive! If I don't survive 75 of the population will crash and shadder all because of YOU not REVIEWING.**

**(Please read only the CAPITALIZED words in the above sentance.) **

**Sincerly,**

**Zuko's Inanimate object-xx**


	2. 2: Black Book

Crazy Night

Lindsay is just an ordinary girl with ordinary problems. Everything about her is normal, boring, and predictable. She never really had anything good happen to her... except for one crazy night. Will her mood change to this new hot tempered prince? Maybe, maybe not. ZukoxOc later on...

A/N) Well tee hee who liked the first chapter :-) I know I didn't really wait for YOU to REVIEW me. Sorry, I just have plans for this story.

mmhmm..

Anyways...

Let's continue with the story ok?

Disclaimer: ... Sigh- I don't own the Avatar or Zuko for that matter. Not even Iroh! The tea loving man :'-( Oh well...

-+-+-+-

You may skip this!

RECAP

"What the...?" Zuko, who takes everything a little to bit seriously, turned around and walked back to deck and looked up staring up at the sky. His eyes widened at the moon which was completely red.

"What the! Is this some foul trickery..." Zuko hated to say this, "...again!" He turned around and was about to stomp back to his uncle's room before he felt his foot sink through the floor. He looked down and completely fell through his fist distinguishing and him falling in a complete abyss of darkness. **(Be afraid... be very afraid.. Zuko >:)**

...When awakening Zuko saw a dim light soon covered with a transparent glass and a... a... a... a... girl?

-+-+-+-

"1! OH YES! Is the lonliest NUMBAH- there COULD EVA' be...!" I think Lindsay was getting a little... too twisted in that song.

...Anyways...

She was about to continue until she felt a slight chill and looked up before being knocked out of the window and onto her bedroom floor with a loud thud. Once she regained recovery she rubbed her eyes before staring into some pair of Amber orbs. She didn't save any seconds before screaming her lungs out.

"PERVERT! BIRD WATCHING AT NIGHT!"

Before Lindsay could finish the long note she held for 'Night' a hand clasped around her mouth making her words muffeled. She glared at the hand's owner... the 'Pervert-bird-watching-at-night' guy. His own eyes were glaring into her's.

"Your giving me a headache."

He simply said before Lindsay shook her head loose as she scrambled to get to the door opening it a little before a hand closing it. Her eyes widened, she turned to the boy... looking up since he was a good 5 inches taller than her.

"How did you get here so fast! AGH- why am I complimating you already!" She turned back to the door and twisted the doorknob.

"Stop! Where am I-"

"Lindsay! What is wrong up there?" Lindsay heard her mother yell from downstairs. Lindsay turned to the boy and was about to say something before seeing the he ment that, 'Where am I?' Thing. She shook her head and slapped her self, mentally and physically, for doing this action. "Nothing! I just saw a..." Oh great she wasn't good at lieing, "Er... fly?"

"LINDSAY! GET TO SLEEP NOW!"

"OK STOP YELLING AT ME!"

Lindsay was about to slam the door but it was closed already, so she took the guy's hand off of it and opened the door slamming it. She turned and walked to her bed and sat on it seeing the guy about to follow. "No. First, tell me who you are and why you are in my room."

The 'Pervert-bird-- AGH you know who it is! Closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, "I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." Lindsay shook her head and quickly snapped, "Second question! You didn't answer-"

"I know I didn't answer it woman!"

"I have a name, man!"

"I just gave you my name, so use it peasent!"

"I just so happened to be one of the richest girls at school so don't call me a peasent! And who are you anyways to be using such... weird wording!"

"I am-- GAH you annoying woman just get me home because obviously you got me here."

Lindsay gasped and said, "Stupid! Why would you blame me for taking you here, expecially if I am objecting to bringing you here. DO YOU THINK THAT I WANT YOU HERE YOU QUEER!" Zuko looked at her strange, "What is a queer?" Lindsay slapped herself, hard for that matter, and looked up at Zuko. "You don't know what queer is?" He shook his head 'No.' Lindsay paused for a second and started to laugh. "HA HA! I could call you all sorts of things and you wouldn't know. Do you know what Gay means?" Zuko's eyes shot wide. "If your meaning... _that _definition... then yes." Lindsay smirked.

"Well... let's just say there is a similarity."

No second was again wasted until Lindsay was pinned to her wall with a flaming fist from the Prince. "Call me that again and I will burn you." Lindsay was brave, she didn't care for anything really. Although being strangled by the maniac and being threatened to being burned. Well the situation sorta changed in her POV. "Ok ok I wont call you anything like that aslong as you don't harm me." Zuko let her go and disinigrated his flames. "Now. Get me back home."

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO!" Lindsay yelled for the last time before a bang was heard below her.

"Shut up Lindsay and get to sleep!"

Lindsay sighed and said, "Look, Zuko-"

"Prince Zuko to you, peasent."

"GEEZ! Stop calling me that! My name is Lindsay! Use it!"

He was silent before Lindsay grunted, "Ok, _Prince _Zuko, you'll have to stay the night. Your name sorta rings a bell in my mind so I will make you go to my friends house to see if she can help."

"Make?" Zuko's eye brow raised.

"Yes, I don't take. I make. Got a problem? Deal with it, because after dealing with you I am no mood. Now here is a pillow, find yourself a place on the floor and sleep before I go PMSing on you." And with that Lindsay crawled into her bed and hid under the covers after handing Zuko one of her pillows. She sighed.

-+-+-+-

Zuko's POV

There I stood staring at this... girl named Lazzy, Lindzii, Lind- Ah who cares. He obviously was going to do something in the morning if it ment running away from this... crazed woman. I saw her get mad and throw me a pillow that hit me hard since something took a squared figure and hit me smack in the nose. I zoned out from then and started scrunching my nose seeing if it wasn't broken. After she went into her bed I took a moment until looking around and seeing the window open. He never seen a window shaped like this. It was either circle or... no window at all. I walked to the window and closed it and looked at the full moon slowly regain a white color.

"When am I going to get home... ah well I always wished to be away from home. I guess I should savor this moment-" I turned to the girl in the bed, "Ah.. on second thought...Uncle.. where are you?"

... It took me a while to get comfortable on this black carpet that was surprisingly smooth and not woven by hay. _...This place is strange.. .I never seen any colors for a room like this before. HECK I never seen a **room** like this before! Agh.. I am way to confused _I shook my head and leaned back onto the pillow I placed behind my head. I hit something hard and groaned of pain before grabbing the pillow and reaching into it's cover and pulling out this... black book. I narrowed my eyes at it. "What is this...?" I whispered before opening it and flipping through the pages dating around March and April. **(I am making him atleast know the Months I mean, going through a whole teaching thing... AGH the pain, the annoyence, the.. the SufFering! Oh well.. continue .) **I read some captions this girl, Lindsay, wrote. My eyes focused... _I actually remembered her name? _I shook my head and slammed the book shut. I was going to leave somehow and somehow soon.

-+-+-+-

Sorry it's so short! Avatar is about to come on so I am trying to speed things up. Now please do not think that Zuko all of a sudden likes her. He IS trying to get away from her. Just think later on when she takes him to--- ack! Can't ruin the story! REVIEW!

(Again read the capitilized words.)

Sincerly,

Ack! My neck hurts :'(


End file.
